


Little Liam

by Dassy1407



Series: Batman [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Kid!Harry, Kid!Liam, Kidnapping, M/M, Missing, baby!Niall, zouis, zouis parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis felt like they had the perfect marriage, perfect children, and perfect life. At least it was perfect, until their 5 year old son was taken from them on his own birthday. How will the family cope and will their boy ever be returned home to them?</p><p>This is a child kidnapping fic. If this upsets you, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Liam

Louis and Zayn always wanted the white picket fence life. When they met at age 21, they didn’t think they’d ever get that though. Being a gay couple in a suburban town wasn’t exactly common, and they had been harassed enough to move to a less elaborate town. There was no picket fence, but it was a nice enough town where everyone accepted them for who they were. 

It had also been a struggle when they decided to adopt. Getting Harry had been a struggle, but once they had that beautiful boy in their arms, they realized this was what they were meant to do in life: raise a family. They had gotten Harry when he was barely two years old, with thin curly hair and bright green eyes that Louis claimed put trees to shame. A year later, they adopted little Liam, who was one years old. Louis, once again commenting on the child’s eyes, said Liam’s beautiful brown eyes were up to par with Zayn‘s. Not only that, but Liam had the cutest personality at his young age. He was attached immediately to both young fathers, giggling and cooing at them. He even attached to Harry once they brought him home to meet his brother. Harry, in return, took over the role of big brother. Even at his young age, he understood that when his dad’s weren’t able to watch Liam, it was his job to make sure he didn’t get hurt. “Big brother,” he always announced when he stopped Liam from touching something he shouldn’t have or getting too close to the stove.

When they adopted Niall a couple years later, just a newborn, Harry and Liam both took on the role of “Big brother” to the baby. Louis and Zayn could never forget the night they found both Harry and Liam standing over Niall’s crib, attempting to get Niall to stop crying. 

Even though Niall was the baby, it was Liam that Harry was most protective of. Liam’s big and brown eyes gave off a sense of innocence the he would likely never be able to out grow. 

The three boys grew together in their young age, with loving fathers, and caring brothers. 

For Louis and Zayn, it seemed they could have the perfect life without the picket fence. The backyard was green, the door was painted white, and their beautiful children were safe and healthy. 

They were happy. 

They were happy until August 29th, on Liam’s 5th birthday. That day, the family’s lives were turned upside down. 

~

Zayn was already awake, staring at the alarm clock that would go off in less than a minute. Before it could though, he reached over and disabled the alarm. Then he turned around to face his husband, who was completely out for the count, drooling against the plush pillows. Zayn smiled at his sleeping husband because even in his sleep, Louis looked happy. Zayn loved making Louis happy. First it was with cheesy dates and flowers at Uni, and then it was with a proposal, and then the offering of having a family. He could still remember the smile on his husband’s face, every time they were introduced to another one of their sons. Louis just smiled and cooed and Zayn struggled not to cry every time a new child was handed over to them. Now, even though they had settled on just adopting three, Zayn was still rewarded with Louis’s bright smile everyday when he looked at their family. 

“Babe,” Zayn said in a soft whisper, reaching over and tapping the underside of Louis’s chin.

Louis’s mouth instinctively closed and he groaned, rolling away from Zayn’s pestering touch.

“Oh no, come back here,” Zayn said with a husky voice, reaching out and pulling Louis’s back flush against his chest.

“Just five more minutes,” Louis whined.

“You sound like Harry,” Zayn chuckled, peppering kisses on Louis’s neck, which made him squirm and laugh.

“Stop, that tickles,” Louis laughed, wiggling around in Zayn’s arms so he was facing his husband.

“Morning,” Zayn smiled, stilling his arms at Louis’s sides.

“Morning,” Louis returned the smile, though sleepily.

Outside their door, they heard tiny feet running down the hall towards their door.

“You do know what today is, right?” Zayn smirked.

“Not sure how I could forget,” Louis said and gave Zayn a quick peck on his lips before sitting up in bed. At the same time that Zayn sat up, their bedroom door swung opened and Liam charged in. Still clad in his Batman pajamas but looking like he’s been up for hours with a bright smile and wide eyes, Liam ran to the edge of the bed and jumped on top. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Liam exclaimed, jumping onto Zayn’s lap. “It’s my birthday!” he cheered. His Woody doll was clutched in his tiny hands. 

Louis laughed and rubbed the sleepies from his eyes. “Really? Are you sure…?” he teased.

Liam looked worried for a moment before he caught on to his Daddy’s teasing tone. “Yes! I’m this many!” he giggled and held up an entire hand, his fingers spread wide.

“How many is that, Liam?” Zayn asked.

Liam closed his hand and then raised on finger at a time, counting off, “One, two, three, four, five! I’m five!”

“Wow, you’re such a big boy!” Louis exclaimed.

“I’ve always been a big boy, Daddy,” Liam explained, his brown eyes scrunching up to what Louis always assumed was a glare.

“Of course, I forgot,” Louis smirked and then looked over at the baby monitor when he heard a rustling. “I’ll go get Ni,” he said and climbed out of bed.

“I wanna help!” Liam said, quickly scrambling off of Zayn’s lap to follow Louis.

“Alright little man, you can help,” Louis said, taking Liam’s hand and leading him down the hall to the nursery.

Zayn got out of bed then and went to wake up their oldest, Harry. “Harry?” he said as he knocked on the door and then swung it open. They only just recently have been allowing Harry to close his door at night. The 7 year old said he didn’t like the light from the hallway shining into his room at night. They kept the light on for Liam, and even Niall, because they weren’t ready to sleep in complete darkness yet.

“Haz,” Zayn whispered again when he reached his bed. “Time to wake up. We got a big day today,” he said.

Harry rolled over and tiredly let out a yawn. “Okay,” he whispered, probably still half asleep.

“Don’t forget, Liam chose chocolate chip pancakes for his birthday breakfast,” Zayn reminded the boy, who then quickly sat up.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Harry smiled and quickly got out of bed.

“Not so fast, I didn’t even start making them yet,” Zayn chuckled slightly. “Go get cleaned up and changed and then you can help me and Li make them,” he suggested.

“Okay, Papa,” Harry said and grabbed his towel from hanging off his desk chair and hurried off to go shower.

Zayn made his way to the nursery and peered in to see Louis changing Niall’s diaper while Liam rummaged through the little dresser to find something for the boy to wear. 

Zayn went to stand beside Louis and rose an eyebrow down at Liam. 

“I told him since it was his birthday, he could choose Niall’s outfit today,” Louis explained. “He’s searching for the Batman t-shirt we bought him last spring. Hope it still fits,” he smirked.

“I found it!” Liam yelled and then ran over, thrusting the black t-shirt at Louis, along with simple blue jeans.

“Thank you, Robin,” Louis grinned.

“I’m not Robin! I’m Batman!” Liam protested.

“But then why is Niall wearing the Batman t-shirt?” Louis questioned.

“Bwatman!” Niall giggled from the table. 

Liam looked puzzled by this question before he smiled and said, “We’re both Batman! Right Ni?” he went on his tip toes to look at his littler brother.

“Yeah!” Niall giggled again and then let Louis change him into the jeans and t-shirt.

“I’ll take Ni down stairs with me. You help Liam change?” Zayn suggested.

“Okay,” Louis said, lifting Niall from the table and handing him over.

“But I’m a big boy. I can do it myself,” Liam said, pouting up at his Daddy and Papa.

“Well, why don’t I just observe to make sure, okay?” Louis suggested and Liam seemed to accept this idea better.

“Okay,” Liam said and ran from the nursery towards his own bedroom next door.

“Pretty soon he’ll be asking for the keys to the car and taking girls on dates,” Louis scrunched up his face in exaggerate sadness.

“Naw, Harry is going to be the ladies man with the rebellious side. Liam is a daddy’s boy. He isn’t going anywhere,” Zayn assured.

“And Niall is going to stay little forever, right Ni?” Louis tickled Niall’s sides.

The boy giggled and shook his head. “No! I two! I pee in big potty!” he smiled. He was two years old and was doing pretty well with potty training, mostly because Liam was always there to encourage him to “be a big boy!” He was still in diapers until he stopped having accidents throughout the day though.

“Very true,” Louis said and kissed both his son’s and husband’s cheek and went to see what Liam was up to. He found the excited five year old attempting to pull of his night time t-shirt, but it was getting caught on his ears and making him squeal. Harry was also in the room, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. He was trying to help Liam. 

“You got a big head, Li!” Harry laughed.

“I do not!” Liam wined, his voice muffled from the t-shirt still over his face.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. But can I help?” Harry asked and Louis decided to not let his presence be known. He loved watching his sons interact. It made him feel good knowing that because of he and Zayn, they brought these boys together and made them brothers. Niall was still young, but Harry and Liam were thick as thieves.

Liam struggled with the t-shirt for a few more seconds before muttering, “Yes, please,” to Harry. Then the big brother grabbed the t-shirt and tugged it over Liam’s ears, releasing the boy’s head from the fabric.

“Thanks, Hazza,” Liam smiled thankfully and then ran over to his desk where his new Batman t-shirt was folded, ready to be worn for the special occasion. 

Liam attempted to put this on himself as well, but he ended up putting his hand in the head hole and tried to fit his head in the arm hole. This caused him to get stuck.

“Help!” Liam squealed and Harry rushed over. 

“You’re so silly, Li,” Harry laughed and detangled his brother from the shirt. Then he helped his brother properly put it on. “There you go,” he said. 

“Do I look like Batman?” Liam smiled, jumping on his feet slightly.

“Yeah!” Harry said and then helped his brother finish getting changed.

Once Louis was sure Harry could handle the rest, he went down stairs to help with breakfast. 

Niall was sat at the small table in the kitchen, munching on banana slices, while Zayn prepared the pancakes.

“Need any help?” Louis asked.

“I told Harry he could help when he comes down,” Zayn said and Louis nodded, going over and kissing Niall’s forehead again.

“I’m thinking we can send Harry to the park with Liam so we can set up for the party,” Louis suggested.

“The party isn’t a surprise,” Zayn said, frowning slightly.

“I know, but he hasn’t seen all the Batman decorations we got. So when they do come back it’ll be like a surprise,” Louis shrugged.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to send them to the park by themselves?” Zayn asked, concerned. Though he trusted Harry with his little brother, they were still both really young. The park was just down the street, but it was normally pretty crowded.

“I think Harry can handle it,” Louis said confidently. 

Zayn frowned, but didn’t let his husband see. He wasn’t sure letting the seven year old go to the park by himself was a good idea, let alone with a five year old tagging along. “Okay,” he said after a few moments hesitation. 

Louis smiled and then snatched a chocolate chip from the bag.

“Sneaky you,” Zayn smirked, his worries diminishing as Niall laughed at his father’s antics.

“Want!” Niall demanded happily.

Louis snuck him a chocolate chip.

“Great, Lou, now he won’t go down for his nap,” Zayn shook his head but he was smiling.

“BOO!” Liam suddenly appeared at the door, all dressed and his hair combed. 

Louis jumped slightly but then laughed at his son. “Batman isn’t supposed to scare people, Liam.”

“Whoops! Sorry!” Liam giggled and ran over to Zayn, Harry in tow, to help their Papa make pancakes.

“So, after breakfast I was thinking Harry, you could take Liam to the park for a little while?” Louis suggested.

“By ourselves??” Liam gasped, his brown eyes bright and happy.

“Really?” Harry questioned, because he was never allowed to go without an adult before.

“Yeah. We can set up for the party and then when you get back, everyone will be here and we can have the best party ever!”

“The park and a party! Yay!” Liam cheered happily. “Today is going to be the best day ever!” he squealed and the entire family smiled.

Little did they know how wrong Liam’s statement was.

~

Zayn was still nervous about Harry and Liam going off to the park by themselves, but he couldn’t make himself voice his opinions. He wanted to suggest that he or Louis go with them, but then there wouldn’t be enough help to set up for the party. He also wanted to suggest that the boys just play outside, but Liam was just so excited to go to the park that Zayn didn’t want to crush his hopes.

“Now remember, Harry; don’t let Liam out of your site. If anything happens, if you get hurt, or a stranger tries to talk to you, just scream and run towards a mommy with a kid,” Louis explained to Harry as he rubbed sun tan lotion over Liam’s face. 

“Okay, Daddy,” Harry said, seemingly confident. He was excited about going to the park with his brother, but admittedly a little nervous about not going with his Daddy or Papa. 

“Also, don’t forget to drink from the water fountain when you can because it’s really hot out, okay? And check your watch at 11 o’clock. You know that time, right Harry? That’s when you have to come home. But you can come home early if you want,” Zayn added.

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. “Okay Papa,” he said and then took Liam’s hand.

“Can we go now?” Liam asked, overly excited to go to the park.

“Yeah, you can go. Stay off the road!” Louis said and then led the two boys outside. He could literally see the park at the end of the road. Zayn came out and stood beside him, Niall asleep in his arms. Together, they watched their two sons make their way down the sidewalk towards the park.

Liam was chatting away, probably about what he wanted to do when they got to the park. Harry was agreeing to everything his little brother was saying and once they reached the park, Liam took off towards the slides and Harry ran after him.

“They’ll be fine,” Louis said, noticing how hard Zayn was staring at the park, Liam and Harry’s figures growing smaller in site as they went further into the playground.

“I know, I’m just a nervous parent,” Zayn admitted and then slipped back into the house. “I’ll go put him up in bed and then we can start decorating,” he said. 

“I’ll go get the streamers,” Louis said and went to the closet to get out all the Batman decorations. 

When Zayn came back downstairs, the two got hard to work on decorating the house. Streamers were from one end of the house to the other, and Happy Birthday banners were pinned on every wall. The kitchen table was covered in party foods and Batman plates and cups.

“Ed is picking up the cake, right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, he should be here soon. So should the others. I told them to get here before 11,” Zayn said and right on cue, the doorbell rang.

Party guests all arrived promptly before eleven. Kids from Liam’s preschool all asked where the birthday boy was and they explained that he’d be there shortly. The parents, including Louis and Zayn’s personal friends, Ed and Josh, all helped the dad’s set up the large Batman cake in the center of the table.

“Liam is going to love it,” Josh said.

“We got him the cutest Batman shirt to wear today. Hopefully he didn’t get it too dirty at the park,” Louis smirked, carrying Niall, who had just woken up from his nap.

“I don’t know how you do it. I couldn’t let my children go to the park by themselves,” Ed said admittedly.

“I let Jessie and Karen go to the park all the time,” Josh said about his two daughters. Karen was Liam’s age and Jesse was just a year older than Harry.

“Really?” Zayn asked, frowning slightly.

“Yeah. They’ll be fine. They’re always fine,” Josh said, patting Zayn on the back.

“Yeah, okay,” Zayn said half heartedly, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach that didn’t seem to away since this morning. 

It was getting closer to eleven and Zayn was growing more anxious. He stepped out onto the front lawn and tried to spot his two children, but he couldn’t see them. He saw plenty of other people at the park, children and parents included, but that didn’t ease his fears.

Louis convinced him to come back inside and settle down, because Harry would probably wait until his watch said exactly eleven before starting home.

Louis managed to calm Zayn’s fears and he was laughing and relaxing by the time the front door swung open.

The crowd all turned to the door, ready to announce, “Happy Birthday Liam!” but everyone’s voices got caught in their throats when they saw Harry standing in the doorway, alone, his left elbow gushing blood, and tears rolling down his face.

“Harry?” Louis gasped and then pushed through the motionless crowd, falling to his knees in front of his son. “Harry, what happened?” he questioned, lifting his son’s arm, but Harry only cried out in pain. “Sorry,” he apologized quickly.

“Harry, where’s Liam?” Zayn questioned, rushing over as the crowd began to move and whisper to each other quietly.

Harry’s bottom lip trembled before he spit out, “I lost him!”

Zayn froze and he fell to his knees right beside his husband. “What do you mean you lost him?”

“I can’t find him! Papa, I’m sorry!” Harry wailed, though Zayn didn’t know if it was from the pain in his arm or the fear from losing his little brother.

“What happened, Haz?” Louis demanded. 

“I-I fell. From the monkey bars. A-and when I got up, L-Li was gone! I searched everywhere but I can’t find him!” Harry sobbed.

Zayn stared at his son’s red and tear streaked face, the boy’s words sinking in. Liam was missing. His fears from the entire day, starting when Louis mentioned the park, had come true.

There was a hand on his shoulder and Zayn flinched before glaring up at Ed, who then helped Zayn to his feet. “Come with me. We’ll go to the park and look for Liam. He could have just wandered off and is still playing. Louis,” Ed said to the other man who was still holding Harry’s bleeding arm, looking out of place and unsure of what to do.

Louis looked up, tears lining his eyes, but he looked more confused than ready to cry. “Yeah?”

“Fix his arm up, okay? We’re going to the park. Josh, Sean, Bobby, come on!” Ed yelled and the group of father’s all rushed out of the house and towards the park to search for the missing boy.

When the door slammed behind Zayn, Louis blinked and looked at Harry, who was still crying heavily.

“Louis, here, let me see,” Perrie, Josh’s wife, gently took Harry from him and took the boy to the couch to sit down. 

Louis assisted Perrie in wrapping Harry’s arm up, but he moved in robotic motions, his eyes blinking repeatedly to stop the tears from falling.

“Should we call the police?” Louis suddenly asked.

Perrie pursed his lips slightly and shook her head. “Not yet. Let’s wait for Zayn and the others to come back.”

“H-he’s not at the park,” Harry said, still crying. He had yet to stop. “I checked. I really did,” he sobbed.

“It’s okay buddy, it’s not your fault,” Louis said and pulled Harry to him.

“Dada?” Niall wobbled over and Louis pulled the boy onto his lap. He held two of his three sons tightly, afraid that if he let go, they would disappear too.

“Batman,” Niall said against Louis’s neck.

“What was that, Ni?” Louis asked his youngest.

“Batman,” Niall repeated, pointing to the Batman symbol on his chest. “Batman strong. Liam’s Batman. Liam strong,” he said and smiled a little, looking unsure because he didn’t like his Dada and Hazza crying.

Louis finally let the tears fall but he nodded at Niall. “Yeah, Liam’s strong.”

Niall scrunched up his face, similar to how Liam does when he’s confused, and said, “But, where Li?”

~

Once the men all returned from the park with zero luck of finding Liam anywhere on the grounds, Zayn called the police. An amber alert for Liam was put out immediately and they questioned everyone they could at the park. Louis handed over a picture of Liam that they took only the day before. Yesterday, when Liam said he was cute enough to be a model and they spent the day taking pictures of him and the entire family. Louis had immediately got that specific picture printed and stuck it on the fridge. Now that beautiful image of their boy was in police hands and being broadcasted all over the city in hopes that it’ll bring Liam home to them.

The police questioned Harry, but he said he fell and didn’t see where Liam went. He was shy about his answers, but he had stopped crying after Perrie gave him some children’s pain medicine for his elbow. 

It was nearly 10 at night and the police were still searching the park grounds and questioning the neighbors. Niall had long ago fallen asleep against Zayn’s chest, but he had refused to put him to bed. Not when Liam was missing. There was no way in hell he was letting his other sons out of his site.

Zayn stayed on the couch, Niall asleep on his chest and Harry falling asleep beside him. Many party guests left shortly after the police were called, not wanting to be in the way. Josh, Perrie, Ed, and Annie all stayed for support until their own children demanded to be put to bed and they had to leave as well.

The family was told to stay put in the house incase Liam would find his way home. Police and search parties stayed out all night, searching the park and surrounding areas in search for Liam.

Zayn and Louis moved Niall and Harry to their bed in the master, not wanting to be away from them, but Zayn wasn’t sure he was going to be able to sleep.

“It’s all my fault,” Louis whispered, his head laying on Zayn’s chest. Harry was nestled beside Louis and Niall was asleep on the other side of Zayn’s chest.

“Lou?” Zayn fought hard not to gasp.

“I suggested the park. I should have listened to you. I never should have let them go,” Louis whimpered.

Zayn closed his eyes, trying not to cry. “We don’t know what happened. Liam could have wondered off even if we were there,” he said.

“Where is he, Zayn? I want our boy back,” Louis cried.

Louis’s sob woke Harry and the boy groggily sat up.

“Daddy?” Harry whispered.

“Oh Haz,” Louis said, wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry. Go back to sleep,” he whispered.

Harry shook his head at his father. “It’s my fault,” he said.

“No, honey, it’s not,” Louis said, sitting up and hugging the eldest son.

Harry protested and pulled out of his fathers’ grasp. “I’m scared, Daddy,” he said and began to cry again.

Louis’s heart lurched and he wiped away Harry’s fallen tears with his thumb. “I am too, baby,” he whispered.

Harry bit down on his lip, hard enough to possibly make it bleed, before he said, “I lied.”

Zayn sat up a little straighter. “What do you mean you lied. Hun?”

Harry gulped and avoided looking both Zayn and Louis in the eye. “I didn’t fall from the monkey bars,” he said and began to breathe heavily.

“Harry, calm down. You’re okay,” Louis assured.

Harry looked around nervously, inching closer to his Daddy before whispering, “H-he pushed me and s-said if I-I told, he would hurt him!” He then began to cry as Louis’s eyes widened and Zayn gasped sharply.

“Who? Who pushed you?” Louis demanded, trying to keep his voice from raising.

“A man. H-he took Li, a-and when I t-tried to get him back, he pushed me and I fell on my arm,” Harry sobbed, holding onto his wrapped elbow.

Zayn and Louis both felt their insides run cold. They had been praying on the idea that Liam was just lost on his own and no one had taken him. But now their nightmares were being confirmed. 

“Li looked so scared but I couldn‘t get him! The man said if I told anyone what I saw, he would kill Li-Li!” Harry sobbed. “Please don’t let him hurt him! Please!” he cried, realizing that he now told and that man would now hurt his brother.

As Harry began to hyperventilate in front of him, Zayn shifted a sleeping Niall to Louis’s hands and grabbed a hold of Harry. “That man doesn’t know you told us, okay? So he’s not going to hurt Li because of you, you got that?” he said in a harsh tone, wanting to get his point across.

Harry nodded through his tears before burying his face in Zayn’s chest. Zayn held his son as he sobbed and looked over at Louis, who was staring back at him.

Neither knew exactly what to say. But their minds raced: Liam was no longer just missing; he had been kidnapped.

~

The police and the Malik-Tomlinson family themselves went weeks looking for Liam. With Harry’s new information, they now knew they were looking for a kidnapper and not just a lost kid. Harry couldn’t describe much about the man that took his brother. He claimed he was tall, brown hair, and had mean eyes. No one at the park had witnessed what happened either, which just made Harry feel even worse. Now that he was no longer hiding what happened, he wanted nothing more than his brother to be found. But unfortunately, there were no leads.

Zayn and his family made an appearance on the news, Zayn begging that whomever took his son to bring him home safely to them. Louis had clutched Niall and Harry to him while standing beside his husband, but couldn’t produce anything to the camera besides crying “Please.” after Zayn would beg, “Bring him home.”. 

Eventually, the police’s investigation ran completely cold and they had no where else to look. Liam’s case remained open, but there were only a few officers left on the case and it wasn’t their top priority.

Zayn understood. The police had their limits on how long a kidnapped child could be their first priority. If they had leads, it would have been different. 

“He’s just a baby!” Louis had yelled at the detective that took over Liam’s case. “You can’t just give up!”

“Mr. Malik, giving up is the last thing I’m going to do. Liam’s case is now under my control.” The detective, who called himself Ken Berry, tried explain the best he could. 

“The police stopped searching,” Louis snapped, thankful that Niall and Harry were already asleep upstairs.

He barely felt Zayn’s hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

“The search parties were called off, yes, but my team and I will continue with our investigation as best we can. If any new leads come up, the case will return to first priority,” Berry replied, but couldn’t say much else to ease the young father’s worry. He left it at that and exited the house.

Louis closed his eyes tightly and turned into Zayn’s arms. “I can’t believe their done looking.”

“Shh, babe, they’re still looking. They’ve just stopped searching the woods, okay? Detective Berry is still investigating and you heard him. If there’s a lead--” Zayn began.

“There are no leads! Nothing! Our boy just vanished into thin air!” Louis wailed.

“Dada?”

Both fathers whirled around to see Niall standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Niall,” Zayn let out a breath. “How did you get down here?” he asked.

Niall just held up his hands, grabbing the air to show he wanted picked up. Zayn complied immediately.

“He wouldn’t go to sleep unless I put him in Liam’s bed,” Louis replied quietly, trying to calm himself down because he hated crying in front of his kids.

“Where Li?” Niall asked innocently. He asked it almost everyday since the disappearance.

Zayn swallowed the lump in his throat and replied, “He’ll be home soon, bud,” he said and kissed the boy’s cheek.

“Need m’Batman,” Niall mumbled tiredly and laid his head down on Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn’s eyes stung as he whispered, “I know bud. We all need our Batman.”

~

Five Years Later

Five years and no leads. It had been five years for the Malik-Tomlinson family with no trace of their little boy, Liam. On the outside, it would appear that the family was doing well. They attended birthday parties of their sons’ friends, smiling and eating cake like the rest. They showed up to school plays and cheered for their son on stage. They even took Harry and Niall to the park to play almost every weekend. It took months for them to even think about going to that park for another reason than to look for Liam. But Niall had often asked to go because he liked the swings, and eventually they had to give in to his wishes. 

Inside the house was a little bit of a different story. Things weren’t as happy and smiley. Louis cried almost every night in Zayn’s arms. This normally happened after the pair had a fight; it was nothing ever serious. Normally is was over something stupid until one of them confessed to missing or worrying about Liam, and then they’d fall into each other’s arms a sobbing mess. 

Harry had nightmares often. He used to tell his parents about them, but eventually he stopped sneaking over to their room and instead just cried himself to sleep after he woke himself from the nightmare.

Liam’s bedroom remained untouched. His Batman pajamas still remained hung over the edge of the laundry basket from his last morning at home. Some toys may have been misarranged from Niall’s earlier wanderings, but other than that, everything remained frozen in time.

The door was always opened, and eventually Niall learned not to go in there. 

The blond boy stopped asking “Where’s Li?” and saying “Need my Batman.” when he turned 4 and instead asked his Daddy, “Liam was my brother, right?” The boy sounded like he was forgetting Liam, even though his picture was still displayed all over the house. This broke Louis’s heart and he realized it was getting harder to bring Liam up in conversation instead of easier like people told him.

“Liam is your brother Niall.” Louis had replied.

“Why is he not here?” Niall had asked.

“Do you not remember him?”

“Sort of…” Niall frowned, explaining how he remembered playing Batman with another boy a lot. 

“Liam is Batman, Ni,” Harry had cut into the conversation, patting his youngest brother’s head.

“He is?” Niall gasped and giggled. “When is he coming home?”

“I’m not sure, buddy,” was the only thing Louis could reply.

~

Zayn and Louis were both school teachers, but after their terrible summer, only Zayn returned to work at the primary school. Louis took up tutoring from home because he couldn’t make himself leave Niall with a sitter. So Louis stayed home with Niall until he too had to go to school. 

Even after Niall entered school, Louis continued tutoring, claiming he had more time to himself. He knew Zayn didn’t like Louis being alone so much. He said Louis thought too much and blamed himself too much when he didn’t have a child or husband to distract him. But reluctantly, Zayn allowed it and Louis had yet to do anything rash.

The family slowly continued surviving. Things would have continued on the same, except for one phone call on Niall’s 7th birthday.

~

“We’re going to go to the park like we always do, bud. How does that sound?” Zayn asked, holding both of Niall’s hands as he jumped up and down. They had a small party for him the night before, but since his birthday rested on a Sunday, they decided to spend his actual birthday as a family day.

“Fun!” Niall smiled and then jumped further up and latching himself onto Zayn’s middle.

Zayn caught the boy and then rested him on his hip. “Gosh, you’re getting so big! I don’t think I can carry you anymore!” he teased.

“No fair! I’m not that big!” Niall pouted.

“Aren’t you a big boy now Ni?” Zayn asked.

“Big boy,” Niall said, his expression turning serious. “I’m a big boy….like when I use the potty?” he asked.

Zayn titled his head. “You’ve been potty trained for years now, Niall,” he said, confused on why the new seven year old said that.

The little boy also looked flustered on why he said that. “Big boy…” Niall said again before his eyes brightened. “Batman used to call me a big boy.”

Zayn’s heart lurched in his chest and he recalled Liam helping Niall with his potty training when he was a wee thing. Niall rarely talked about Liam at all anymore, but when he did he called him Batman. 

“Right,” Zayn agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Louis came down the stairs then, his expression looking stressed. “Harry is refusing to come out of his room, again,” he explained tiredly.

Zayn sighed and set Niall back on his feet. “He is getting a little too old to go to the park and have any real fun,” he reminded his husband.

“I don’t care. The park is a family thing and we all go together. We certainly can’t leave him home alone,” Louis said, his tone exasperated. 

“I know, Lou, I’m just saying. He’s 12 now. It’s just the beginning stages of him being a moody teenager.”

“Well I won’t allow him to not listen to me. We promised to take Niall to the park for his birthday and we’re going to go,” Louis said.

“I’ll talk to him,” Zayn said, squeezing Louis’s shoulder as he passed. He hurried up the stairs. He glanced at Liam’s room as he passed, but then continued on to Harry’s closed door. He knocked once but received no answer. Zayn pushed the door open to see the curly haired fellow sat at his desk, clicking away on his lap top with his headphones in.

Zayn walked over and gently removed the headphones from his son’s ears.

Harry just turned in his chair and glared at his father. “I don’t want to go to the park,” he said sternly. 

Zayn sighed and took a seat on the edge of Harry’s bed. “Why not?”

Harry seemed taken back from the question. Normally his parents never asked him why he didn’t want to go to the park. “There’s nothing for me to do there,” he replied simply.

“You can play with your brother,” Zayn suggested. “He likes it when you play with him.”

Harry bit his lip. “I don’t like playing with him. He’s too little,” he lied. 

Zayn could tell it was a fib. “You love playing with your brother. At least you do at home,” he said.

“I just don’t like the park, okay?” Harry snapped.

“Please don’t raise your tone with me,” Zayn said, keeping his voice calm. “But please talk to me, Harry. You were okay with going to the park before. Why now?”

“Niall is seven,” Harry exasperated. “I was seven…” he trailed off, his hand moving to touch the scar on his elbow.

Zayn’s eyes flashed down to the scar and then he understood. “You were seven when Liam…” he couldn’t force himself to finish. “When you got hurt,” he said instead.

Harry had tears in his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. “I don’t want anything to happen to Niall,” he explained.

“Nothing is going to happen to Niall, okay? Your father and I are going to be watching both of you the entire time, okay?”

“Like I was supposed to be watching Li?” Harry muttered.

“That is different Hazza, and you know it,” Zayn frowned.

“Don’t call me that!” Harry yelled, his eyes widening and glistening. “Only Liam can call me that!” he stood up, his firsts curling.

Zayn stood up as well, his hands held out in a defenseless manner. “Harry, I’m sorry,” he said.

Harry’s chest moved in and out quickly, his eyes boring into Zayn. “I don’t want to go to the park,” he said again, his fists unclenching.

“It is your brother’s birthday. If you come today, I won’t force you to come again,” Zayn offered.

Harry looked up at his father. “Promise?”

Zayn nodded. “Just today. Niall is really excited and he wants you to come,” he said.

Harry’s shoulder’s relaxed and eventually he nodded. “Okay,” he said. He grabbed his Ipod and headphones before walking out the door.

Zayn sighed in relief before following his son down stairs. He hated how easily Harry’s moods changed. Zayn and Louis both wanted to put him into therapy, but every time they brought it up to Harry, he just said he was sad but he didn’t need help. 

Downstairs, Zayn found Louis, Niall, and Harry, all waiting with light jackets on, ready to go.

“Hurry up Papa!” Niall said, apparently not caring that Harry was still glowering on the side of the group. Niall often got to see the gentler side of his oldest brother at home, but more recently Niall knew to keep his distance when his brother was in one of his moods. Harry got grouchy easily. But the boy was happy that Harry was going to the park with them. 

Niall had hoped that Harry would play with him when they got there, but as soon as Niall and Harry got the okay to play, Harry trudged over to a tree and sat down on the ground, pulling his jacket hood over his head. Niall ran off to the jungle gym, seeing a few of the neighbor kids to play with.

Zayn and Louis took a seat on a bench and made sure both Harry and Niall were in their sights.

That’s when Zayn explained what happened with Harry upstairs. “I told him he doesn’t have to come back,” he told his husband.

“You did? Why?” Louis asked, hurt by such a decision being made without him.

“He hates coming here Lou. I know he still has nightmares about that day. Imagine coming here and seeing the exact place it happened,” Zayn explained comfortingly.

Louis’s shoulders slouched and he frowned. “I thought he was getting over it,” he admitted. 

“I’m not sure how he can,” Zayn said and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Niall climbing the jungle gym with a few of his friends.

Louis’s eyes flittered over to where Harry was leaning against the tree, his eyes closed. His foot was slightly tapping to the music playing in his ears. “He’s probably be much different, ya know? If Liam were here, Harry wouldn’t be so sad.”

“We all wouldn’t be so sad,” Zayn said, but he really didn’t want to talk about it. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

Louis caught on that Zayn didn’t want to discuss it, so he stayed quiet. That is until he looked back towards the jungle gym and scanned the area for Niall. His nerves pricked at his fingers and toes when he couldn’t locate the blonde hair and blue jacket. “Zayn,” he yelled, his hand grabbing onto his husband’s arm tightly.

“What?” Zayn jumped.

Louis’s eyes flew through the park, searching through every face. “I can’t find Niall,” he almost yelled and Zayn tensed beneath his grip. Louis felt sick. “Oh god,” his heart pounded in his chest. “Niall!” he yelled out, causing many eyes to fly to the couple on the bench. “Niall!” he screamed again, on the verge of standing, but still hovering over the bench.

“Lou, I found him,” Zayn said, relief flooding over him when he spotted the blonde boy playing on the swings that were far in the back. “He’s on the swings,” he assured.

Louis collapsed back onto the bench, turning and curling into Zayn’s shoulder. “I thought I lost him,” he cried into the coat. 

Zayn put his arms around Louis and held him, all the while keeping his eyes on Niall, very often drifting over to Harry who had yet to move from his place under the tree. “They’re both in my site. They’re safe, they’re okay,” he reassured Louis.

Louis continued to tremble and cry against Zayn. “I thought I lost him too,” he sobbed.

“You’re not going to lose him,” Zayn promised, kissing Louis’s forehead. He wanted Louis to calm down, because both Niall and Harry were safe. He didn’t want to admit how scared he had been when he couldn’t find Niall immediately. It had been the same fear all over again; a fear for Liam that had yet to fade.

Zayn noticed that Harry had opened his eyes and had seen Louis crying against Zayn. The 12 year old stood up and made his way over, his face showing strong concern. 

“Daddy?” Harry asked, sitting down beside Louis. “What’s wrong?”

Louis opened his eyes and wiped his cheeks, taking deep slow breaths. “Nothing Harry, I just gave myself a scare, that’s all,” he said, his lip trembling because he couldn’t remember the last time Harry called him “Daddy” and not “Dad”.

Harry nodded, but scooted closer to his Dad. Louis kept one arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist but slid the other around Harry’s shoulders. 

Louis kissed Harry’s head, or more like a mass of curls. “You need a haircut,” he said with a smirk, changing the subject.

Harry smiled softly. “Okay,” he said compliantly, not wanting to argue with his Dad. He realized he did that too much. He didn’t mean to be a brat, but he just had a hard time showing his emotions about everything and anger was the easiest thing to feel.

The three sat closely on the bench, watching Niall closely as he played. About a half an hour later, the boy ran over yelling out, “Papa! Daddy! Harry!”

“What is it buddy? You ready to go home?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, I’m done. But can we get ice cream?” Niall asked hopefully.

Harry, too, perked up at this. “Yeah, can we?” he asked hopefully.

“We sure can,” Louis said and stood up, taking Niall’s hand. “We can just go back to get the car and go to the Ice Shack?” he suggested.

“Yay! My favorite!” Niall cheered and the four of them walked back to their house. 

Niall chatted happily away about all the toppings he was going to get. Harry walked beside his Papa.

“What kind are you going to get?” Zayn asked the boy, even though he knew the answer.

“Chocolate,” was Harry’s reply. When he was 7, he used to always get bubble gum and Liam always got chocolate. Now Harry always got chocolate.

“Chocolate sounds good. I may get a cone of that too,” Zayn said, smiling down at Harry, who returned the gesture.

“Niall and Harry, go wash your hands and then we’ll go,” Louis instructed as they reached the house. He opened the door and patted Niall’s bottom as the two ran off into the house to wash their hands.

The home phone was ringing when they entered but went to the answering machine before they made it to the phone.

“Leave it,” Louis shrugged, pulling out his wallet to make sure they had enough money.

The message began to play loudly through the house. It was Detective Berry’s voice saying, “Louis and Zayn, I have some news for you. It is very urgent you call my back right away. I‘ll try your cell--”

The message was cut off because Zayn yanked up the phone. “Yes? We’re here. What is it?” he demanded of the detective.

Berry paused for just a moment before he replied, “Mr. Malik, we found your son.”

Zayn froze.

Louis stared at his husband’s expression, trying to figure out what the message could possibly be. He found it hard to believe the detective would be saying that they found Liam’s body, because that didn’t seem appropriate to be told over the phone. But Zayn’s face was hard to read. “Zayn? What is it?” he demanded, his nerves going haywire once again. 

Zayn blinked, but didn’t respond and Louis yanked the phone from him. “Detective Berry? This is Louis. What is it? Zayn isn’t answering me,” he said quickly.

The detective quickly repeated, “We found Liam. He’s alive.”

~

Once Louis got the information on where to go next, he hung up the phone. Then Louis and Zayn reacted in very different ways. Louis began to yell and scream and shout, overcome with so many emotions that he couldn’t even begin to explain. Niall and Harry both rushed out to see what was happening and Louis just hugged them and yelled. “Liam’s alive! They found him, babies! He’s okay! He’s coming home!”

Zayn response was to crumble to the floor and cry. It was happy tears, of course, but he hid his face in his knees and just sobbed. When he felt his husband and two son’s arms around him, he raised his head and smiled at him through the tears. 

“Papa, he’s coming home,” Harry said, also on the verge of crying. 

“I know, hun,” Zayn grinned and let out another joyful sob.

“Batman?” Niall asked hesitantly.

Louis had to laugh through the many emotions running through him. “Yeah, Batman’s coming home,” he said and they all huddled together on the floor.

Only minutes later, Louis was calling their neighbor, Shelly, over to watch the boys while they went to the station where Liam was. The young woman, a mother herself, told them to take all the time they needed and she would stay with them all night if needed. Louis and Zayn thanked her dearly. Then they kissed and hugged Niall and Harry goodbye and promised to call them when they could. 

Then they were speeding off to the station, where they met up with Detective Berry.

“Where is he?” Louis asked immediately when they ran through the doors. He was so excited and nervous that he was shaking. Five years without knowing where your son was, not knowing if he was alive, dead, or hurting, was too much for any parent. Now they were in the same building as Liam and Louis was jittery with anticipation.

“If you follow me,” Berry replied with a smile. He walked rather slow to where he was leading the father’s too, but he used that time to explain.

“Liam has already been examined by a doctor. He is being examined my a psychologist right now, so it will be a few minutes before that exam is over,” Berry explained.

“But he’s okay, right? He’s not hurt? Where was he found? Is he talking? Is he okay?” Louis blurted out, not even pausing for Berry to reply.

“Come with me and I’ll explain,” Berry said and led them to a small room. It was decorated for a child and there was a bed in the corner. Chairs lined the walls. “Have a seat. This is where Liam will be when he’s done with the exam,” he added.

Louis and Zayn sat down and laced their hands together tightly. Though Liam’s disappearance dampened their relationship at times, they still loved and needed each other dearly, especially now.

“With the medical examination, the doctor found some signs of abuse,” Berry began and Louis and Zayn’s hands clutched each other tighter.

“From what the doc has determined thus far, there are no signs sexual abuse. The only thing they found was some scarring on his behind, which the doctor believes is from years of being hit with a belt and the buckle attached.”

Louis put his hand over his mouth, feeling sick. Never once did Zayn and Louis lay a hand on their children, let alone use a belt. 

Zayn, too, looked pale from this news. “Who did this, Ken? Who took our boy?”

“We’re not sure yet. Liam was found at a playground a few towns over. He was found just wandering around and when a woman asked him where his parents were, he said he didn’t know. Then she asked his name and he replied Liam James Malik-Tomlinson.”

Louis removed his hand and let out a gasp. “He’s always been so smart and brave,” he said, letting out a half sob half chuckle.

“I believe this is true from what I’ve witnessed thus far with him,” Berry replied with a smirk. Then he continued, “But you have to remember, he still underwent trauma. Being taken from his family, physical and possibly emotional abuse from the kidnapper. He refused to talk about where he’s been for the past five years. When asked about the scars, he tensed up and refused to speak.”

Zayn’s free hand clenched and unclenched. “Is the exam almost over? I want to see my boy,” Zayn explained. As much as he wanted to know what Liam went through and he wanted to kill the man that did this to them, he really just wanted to have his son in his arms again. 

Berry glanced behind them and smiled slightly. “Yes. But please don’t be alarmed if he doesn’t remember you or acts strange. He’s going to look and act different. Just don’t overwhelm him,” he said and stood up, moving over to the door. He opened it and Louis and Zayn stood up to face the door, just as Liam entered the room.

There was no doubt that it was Liam. Neither parent knew why the thought crossed there mind of the possibility of not recognizing there son, but now they had no fear. It was their beautiful boy. While his face aged from his 5 year old chubby cheeks, he still had the brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Only now it had grown down over his ears and had a small curl at the ends, similar to how Harry’s curled. His eyes were just as innocent as they’d been at age 5, but much like his cheeks, they were sunken in. He was taller, most likely about over 4 feet. His baby fat was gone and he looked like skin and bone beneath the sweatpants and t-shirt that had the Police Station’s crest on it. 

Liam looked up at Zayn and Louis and for a moment Zayn was fearful that Liam wasn’t going to remember them. Berry often warned them that if Liam was every found, his memories of his younger years could have faded. 

But then Liam stepped further into the room and asked, “Papa? Daddy?”

“Liam!” Louis cried out happily and then Liam was running to them. Both Zayn and Louis dropped down to their knees and threw their arms around Liam. 

“Liam, you’re here,” Louis said, crying into the boy’s shoulder.

Liam didn’t reply, just hugged both his fathers tightly. 

Zayn kept his eyes shut, just breathing the scent of Liam’s freshly washed skin because their son being home again was now tangible. Liam was alive and here in their arms again. He found that he was crying again but Liam mustn’t have minded because he remained holding onto his dads. 

Louis pulled out of the hug first but moved his hands to cup Liam’s face. “I’m so happy that you’re okay,” he said.

“Don’t cry,” Liam stated, his voice trembling slightly as he watched both his father’s start to cry over him. Tears appeared in his own eyes.

“Oh, Li, I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” Louis cried, a shaky smile breaking through.

“We’re just so happy,” Zayn explained through his own tears.

“I am too,” Liam said, smiling brightly as the tears finally fell down his pale cheeks. 

“We’ve missed you so much,” Louis said and then hugged him again.

Liam didn’t respond to that, but instead just held onto Louis tighter.

Zayn sat back, smiling as Liam and Louis hugged, the pain in his heart finally beginning to hurt less. His boy was home and his family was finally whole again.

~

After the tearful reunion, Liam was instructed to eat supper that the station provided for him. Liam was malnourished and scarcely underweight. Luckily, not enough to have any permanent damage. A normal diet was the perfect cure to get meat on the boy’s bones, the doctor assured.

Louis and Zayn were led to another room, one that had a one way window to where Liam sat with the psychologist that examined him’s assistant, so they could have a constant eye on Liam. The actually psychologist, Dr. Ulna, as well as Detective Perry and the medical doctor, Dr. Andrews that were all on Liam’s case, were in the room with the parents.

“Are you sure there was no signs of sexual abuse? I just want to make sure,” Zayn started after the three professionals all explained their findings.

Detective Berry had interviewed both the woman who found Liam and Liam himself, but without Liam’s cooperation or further therapy sessions to get more information, he was still at a loss for who took Liam and held him captive for five years. 

Dr. Ulna said that Liam’s mental health was stable, but not perfect. She explained that she wanted to see him on regular sessions because she noted that with the sudden changes in Liam’s life, he could easily develop many mental health problems, like depression, bipolar disorder, anxiety, or abused children syndrome. She noted that when asked about where he was before here, he only said, “With Daddy and Papa. Until my fifth birthday.” and then would clam up about the time between then and now. He would literally keep his mouth sealed and refuse to answer. But she also noted how spectacular it was that Liam remembered his family and how well he interacted with both Louis and Zayn. “It shows that he didn’t fully succumb to what ever evil reality he was put through for the past five years. He held on to getting back home, and now he’s here. He must believe that he can just forget the past five years because he’s home, but unfortunately if we don’t get him to talk, not only will the man who did this go free, but it could lead to serious problems for Liam when he’s older.”

Dr. Andrews said that the only signs of abuse were the bruising and scars on his rear, but that didn’t completely assure that he was never touched inappropriately. There was zero damage to his rectum, luckily, but without Liam saying yes or no for sure, they weren’t positive if he was ever touched down there by his kidnapper. 

“From my physical examination, I would say no, he was not sexually abused,” Dr. Andrews replied.

“And from your opinion?” Louis asked Dr. Ulna.

“By the time I got to those questions in the exam, Liam had already shut down and refused to talk. That does not mean it happened, but it doesn’t say it didn’t. My plan for our next session is to ask him questions about home and then ask if anyone has ever touched him inappropriately. I will not mention the five years directly. I believe that if he shuts down at that point, then it’s highly possible that some molestation occurred. But if he replies yes or no before shutting down, then I would trust his answer.” she responded.

Zayn and Louis both nodded. Then they looked at Berry. “When can we take him home?”

“We’d like to keep him here for the night and have another examination from both doctors tomorrow. Then he can go home,” Berry replied.

“I can’t leave him here alone,” Louis said immediately.

“You are both welcome to stay with him. We can put in another bed,” Berry explained.

“But what about Harry and Niall?” Louis questioned, looking at his husband.

“I’ll go home with them and then come back in the morning, okay?” Zayn suggested. Even though it killed him to leave Liam so quickly after just getting him back, he also needed to be with his other sons.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked.

Zayn nodded. “Yes. Keep our boy safe, okay?” he said and kissed Louis on the lips softly. 

Louis promised and the doctors and detective gave the fathers a few minutes alone with Liam before Zayn had to leave.

“Why do I have to wait until tomorrow?” Liam asked once he realized he wasn’t going home yet.

“They just want to make sure you’re really okay. You’ll be home by tomorrow morning. Harry and Nialler really miss you,” Louis said.

Liam smiled but it looked sad. “I miss them too,” he said. “Can I sleep now?” he asked. When Louis said he could, Liam went over to the bed in the room and curled up on it. From the bed he asked, “You’re staying right, Daddy?”

“Yes, buddy, I’ll be with you all night. If you need anything, just wake me up,” Louis said, even though he wasn’t sure he would sleep at all. 

~

When Zayn returned home, Niall was already in bed, but Harry was anxiously waiting for his father. Zayn walked in the door to find Shelley reading a book on the recliner, and Harry curled up on the couch staring at the TV. When the boy heard the door open, he quickly got off the couch and ran over. “Papa? Where is he?” he asked worriedly when Zayn closed the door behind him. 

Shelley got up from the chair, closing her book. “I’m sorry he’s not asleep yet. He wouldn’t go to bed until you got home,” she explained.

Zayn nodded in understanding to Shelley and then said to Harry, “Liam’s okay, they just want to keep him  
overnight for observation. Daddy stayed with him.”

“So he’s really here? He’s really okay?” Harry asked, his eyes wide.

Zayn nodded and smiled before pulling Harry into a hug. “He’s really here, bud,” he said. “If you go to sleep now, he should be home around the time you wake up.”

“I don’t have to go to school, do I?” Harry asked fearfully. He didn’t want to just see his brother for a moment in the morning and then have to go to school.

Zayn shook his head. “I will call in the morning and tell them you, Niall, and I won’t be coming in for a while. It’s not forever though bud, and you’ll have to make up the work,” he said, tapping Harry’s nose.

“I know,” Harry smiled. “I just want to be with Liam,” he said.

“We all do,” Zayn confessed. “Now why don’t you head up to bed? I’ll be up in a minute to say goodnight,” he promised.

“Okay,” Harry agreed and sluggishly went up the stairs.

“He about nodded off on the couch a few times, but just wouldn’t let himself sleep until someone came home,” Shelley said with an amused smirk.

Zayn turned to her with a smile. “Thank you so much for watching them. I just didn’t know what we were going to walk into with Liam today and I thought it best if the boys stayed here.”

Shelley shook her head. “No need to thank me! Anytime. I’m just glad Liam is finally home,” she said. 

Shelley had been their neighbor from the start of Zayn and Louis starting their family. She babysat all the boys through the years and of course, like everyone was, she was especially smitten with Liam. When he first disappeared, she often cooked meals for the family and watched the boys when Zayn and Louis had meetings with the detectives. 

“You truly are a life savor,” Zayn said and his heart thumped in his chest when he realized that he no longer had to wonder if Liam was dead or not. 

Shelley must have seen where Zayn’s thoughts were going and she hugged him tightly. “He’s alive and pretty soon your family is going to be back together again,” she said, rubbing his back gently.

Zayn appreciated the hug but it allowed him to relax and he realized how exhausted he was. “Thank you,” he said again.

“Of course,” Shelley nodded and then released from the hug. She grabbed her book and then slipped from the house, walking across the lawn to her own home.

Zayn locked up the house, turning off the lights as he did, and then made his way upstairs. He checked on Niall, who was fast asleep. He tip toed to the bed and kissed Niall’s head, whispering, “I love you,” before going to check on Harry.

He was in bed, but still awake.

“Hey little man,” Zayn said as he went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Hey,” Harry said. “Did the bad guys that took Liam get caught?”

Zayn frowned and solemnly shook his head. “No, unfortunately. They’re still investigating.”

“But then how did they find Liam?” Harry asked, confused.

“He was at a park a few towns over by himself. We don’t’ know why yet, but a young mother brought him into the station after figuring out who he was.”

“Oh,” Harry said with a tired frown. He was hoping that the bad man that took Liam--the same man that haunted his dreams almost every night--was caught and paying for what he did. But he was still out there, possibly doing the same thing to other kids, taking babies from their brothers, just like happened to Harry. “That’s not fair.”

“I know bud, but we have Liam back,” Zayn reminded him, reaching out and rubbing Harry’s arm comfortingly. “And hopefully when Liam is ready to talk about what happened, we can find the guy and he’ll be locked away,” he said, praying that his words were true. He would never feel fully safe with Liam out in the world if the man that did this was never caught.

“I guess,” Harry said doubtfully as he pulled the covers up to his chin.

Despite Harry normally hating it when his Papa kissed him, Zayn kissed his forehead and said, “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry said, turning to his side and closing his eyes.

Zayn shut off the lamp light and closed his door on the way out. 

“Papa!” Harry called from his bed and Zayn quickly opened the door again.

“Yes?”

“Keep the door open, please?” Harry asked, looking shy and embarrassed under the covers.

Zayn smiled softly. “Of course bud. Goodnight,” he said and left the door open.

Then he went down the hall to his own room and stripped to his boxers before curling up in bed. He managed to fall asleep after a few hours of his mind racing, only because he knew that Liam was safe by his husband’s side and by morning, his family would be complete again. 

~

That night was no exception for Harry’s nightmare…

“The swings, Hazza, the swings!” Little Liam yelled pulling on his older brother’s hand.

Harry smiled down at his younger brother as he was dragged through the playground towards the swings. “But Li, they are soo far,” he groaned playfully.

“Come on,” Liam said, letting go of his brother’s hand once they reached the far section of the park where the swings were. No one was on them and Harry noticed that no body was around that area of the park. On one side of the swings there were trees and on the other side it was a back road that disappeared into the woods. The entire set up made Harry feel uneasy. 

“We can only swing for a couple minutes Li, and then we have to go home,” Harry explained but then ran over to swing beside his brother.

Liam started to pout until Harry said, “It’s your birthday party, Li! We can’t be late! I heard there’s a Batman cake.”

Liam’s face brightened at that and then jumped off the swing, which was luckily not very high. “I almost forgot! Let’s go now!” he said excitedly.

Harry laughed and hopped off the swing. He took Liam’s hand again but just before they were going to race back through their park to get to their street, a black van raced out of the woods on the back road and came to a screeching halt right in front of them.

Liam winced and released Harry’s hand to cover his ears. 

Harry winced as well and stopped for a moment to see what the driver was doing. But when a large and scary man got out from the passenger’s side, Harry immediately went on defense.

“Your car is loud!” Liam complained to the man..

“Liam, that was mean,” Harry snapped at his brother but the boy merely shrugged.

Harry looked up and didn’t like how this man was walking towards them. He immediately moved to stand in front of his little brother. He glanced down at Liam and then back up at the man, who was starting to walk towards them. “I’m sorry sir,” he apologized and took a step to the side, ready to quickly get away from the scary man.

“Not a problem,” the man replied, his voice was very raspy and cold sounding. “But haya, I have a question for yas,” he said.

“I’m sorry, we have to go,” Harry replied and grabbed Liam’s hand again. The man was now standing right in front of them, his hands in his front pockets of his jeans. 

“It’s my birthday!” Liam said happily to the man, unknowing of the danger.

“Is it now?” the man seemed genuinely interested. 

“I have a Batman cake!” Liam exclaimed.

“I love Batman,” the man smiled. “ So how old are ya?” the man drew out and Harry could smell his breath; it was rank. 

Liam squirmed his hand out of Harry’s grasp and held up his hand. “This many!” he said.

“You’re five? Wow!” the man gasped, smiling. He held out his hand in the same manner as Liam, inching his hand closer. Suddenly the man’s hand curled around Liam’s tiny wrist.

Harry barely blinked before Liam was suddenly pulled forward and lifted up in the man’s arms.

“No!” Harry screamed and charged towards the man, but the guy managed to hook Liam’s small body under one arm and used his free hand to grab Harry’s arm and shove him.

Harry fell to the side walk hard and a blast of white hot pain shot up his elbow.

“Hazza!” Liam wailed from the mans arms.

“Shut it, you brat,” the man growled and Harry looked up to see the man pinning Liam to his chest, his large hand covering Liam’s mouth and lower face.

“Let my brother go!” Harry cried, sitting up, feeling the blood leak from the gash on his elbow and roll down his arm. 

Liam screamed behind the man’s hand and squirmed against his chest. His sneaker clad feet kicked ruthlessly against the mans thighs, but the man was un-phased. 

The man started backing up towards the van and Harry scrambled to his feet. “Let him go!” he screamed but the man used his foot to push the scrawny 7 year old away.

“Listen, curly,” the man snarled, pressing harder on Liam’s face, which made the 5 year old start to produce tears from his brown eyes. “You tell anybody about what you saw, and I’ll hurt your little brother. I’ll kill him, ya hear? And I‘ll send you the pieces,” he snarled before yanking the door open on the van and getting inside, taking his brother with him.

That threat made Harry freeze where he stood. He wanted to run after him but his legs were shaking and he didn’t want to man to kill his brother. What kind of brother was he if he was the reason his brother was killed? Harry’s elbow throbbed from pain and tears rolled down his cheeks as Liam stared at him out the window. But then Liam was pulled away from the window and the van took off. The last thing Harry saw of his brother that day was his fearful eyes and a short glimpse of his Batman t-shirt. 

~

The next morning, Liam was once again separated from Louis to go through physical and mental examinations by Dr. Ulna and Dr. Andrews. Afterwards, Louis noted that Liam had grown quiet again, but he didn’t ask his son about it. 

“I’ll give you a lift home, that way you won’t have to pay for a cab,” Detective Berry offered them once Louis had Liam ready to go. The boy was still in the police clothes and Louis made a mental note that they would have to go shopping for more clothes eventually, but he knew some of Harry’s old clothes tucked away in the basement would work for a little bit.

“Thank you,” Louis said and followed the detective out. He looked down in surprise when Liam grabbed his hand. The ten year old didn’t look up at Louis, he just kept staring forward, clutching at Louis’s hand as they made their way outside and towards the car lot.

“Are you excited to see Harry and Niall, Liam?” Louis asked once they were both settled in the back of the car.

Liam nodded and smiled slightly. Louis was glad that the boy’s talk with Dr. Ulna didn’t make him completely unresponsive.

The rest of the car ride was silent, apart from small sniffs from Liam, and Louis repeatedly looked over to make sure the boy wasn’t crying. He looked passive, but not sad. 

“Here we are,” Berry said when he pulled up in front of the house.

Liam moved closer to the window and looked out. Louis wondered if the boy remembered the house, or if it all looked new to him. 

Louis got out of the car and went around to help Liam out. He was still staring up at the house. 

“Thank you so much for the ride,” Louis thanked the detective and Liam turned his head towards the man in the car and smiled.

“Yes, thank you,” Liam said politely.

“No problem, Liam. I’ll see you next week for our meeting, okay?” Detective Berry said and Liam nodded.

Then he got out of the car and took Louis’s hand again. This time, Louis could tell Liam was nervous.

“You alright bud?”

Liam nodded, but his hand was clammy against his Dad’s. 

Louis opened the door and led Liam inside. “Hello? We’re home,” he called, figuring it was late enough in the morning for everyone to be up.

Zayn came rushing from the kitchen first, a wide smile on his face. His heart pounded against his chest when he saw his husband and son standing by the door. He noticed how Liam smiled at him, but the boy looked rather nervous. “Welcome home, bud,” he said, making Liam smile further.

That smile disappeared though when a blond haired boy poked his head out from the archway to the kitchen. Zayn looked back and motioned Niall to come out. “Come on Ni, it’s okay,” he encouraged the boy. The seven year old shuffled his feet out so he was standing next to Zayn. 

Zayn crouched down and said, “Niall, this is your big brother, Liam,” he said and then looked at Liam. “Li, do you remember Ni?”

Liam bit his lip but didn’t respond. He looked past his father and the blond boy when someone else entered.

Zayn looked back and saw Harry walk in. The 12 year old’s eyes widened and a bright grin spread across his face. “Liam!” Harry smiled and rushed forward.

No one expected what happened next. As Harry went to hug Liam, the boy jerked his hand from Louis’s grasp and dashed away from Harry so quickly that he tripped on the corner of the rug and fell on to his elbows on the hard wood.

Harry froze where he stood and quickly retreated back to Zayn’s side. “Papa, I’m sorry!” he gasped, his heart clenching when Liam began to cry.

The way Liam wailed on the floor, his cheeks turning red and his eyes filling with tears, reminded everyone of how toddlers reacted with they fell--not ten years old.

Louis quickly scooped Liam up into his arms. “I’ll take him upstairs,” he said and tried to soothe the boy as he carried him up to the upstairs bathroom to inspect him for injuries.

“Harry, shh, don’t cry,” Zayn put his arm around his eldest as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to hurt him,” Harry sobbed, burying his face in Zayn’s chest.

“I know buddy, it’s okay. He just needs space, alright?” Zayn turned to look at Niall, who was frowning and staring at the ground. “You alright, hun?”

Niall shrugged. “I don’t remember him.”

“Well that’s understandable. You were only two when you last saw him,” Zayn assured.

Niall shrugged again and sighed, “I know. I just wanted to remember him.”

Zayn pulled both boys into a hug and tried to comfort both their worries. Then he sat them down and explained to them that Liam was going to need space, but that didn’t mean they should ignore him. He explained the same things that both doctors warned him and Louis about. “He may say some things you don’t understand, or do things that are strange. He’ll be shy and most likely quiet at first, but don’t let that discourage you.”

Both boys listened to their father rant, but they kept peaking at the stairs, hoping Liam would come back down stairs soon.

~

Upstairs, Louis managed to get Liam to calm down. His elbows weren’t scraped and kissing them seemed to make the boy genuinely feel better. Louis carried Liam to the master bedroom, avoiding Liam’s room. He didn’t want to just throw the boy in the bedroom full of memories of his childhood right away. One step at a time, Louis said to himself.

“Do you want to tell me what happened in there, Liam?” Louis asked the boy calmly, sitting down on the bed beside him.

Liam kept his head low as he said, “They look different.”

Louis frowned but just nodded. “Yes, they do. They grew up. Just like you did.”

“Ni’s not a baby anymore,” Liam sniffled. “And Harry…. He’s so big,” he said.

“They’re still your brothers Liam. They may be bigger, but they still miss you and love you very much,” Louis promised, hugging the boy gently.

“You and Papa look the same,” Liam mumbled. “They don’t.”

Louis then understood. Over the past five years, it was true that he and Zayn hadn’t changed much. They basically looked the same in age and fashion, and to Liam, that must have been comforting. He returned to what his memory provided of his parents. But his memory of his brothers were completely different than what he witnessed in the living room. 

“I bet if you spend some time with them, you’ll find out that they’re not much different. Niall maybe not as much because he was just a baby. But Harry? He still loves the color green. And he still has his collection of rocks that look like states,” Louis explained with a smirk.

Liam raised his head and frowned. “I don’t remember that,” he said, on the verge of crying again.

Louis’s face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry,” he said and kissed Liam’s forehead. They stayed like that for a little while, just hugging each other. Louis didn’t know what else to say, afraid that he would say the wrong thing and upset Liam further. But after a few minutes of silence, Louis asked, “Do you want to go back downstairs?”

Liam shook his head. “No,” he muttered.

Louis nodded. “Okay. Are you okay if I go downstairs and get Papa? Then we want to show you something.”

“No boys?” Liam asked.

“I’ll tell them to stay downstairs,” Louis pledged and Liam nodded eagerly.

Louis instructed Liam to stay put and relax, and then went downstairs to find Zayn hugging Harry and Niall. “Everything okay?” Louis asked.

Zayn looked up. “I think so. Is Li okay?”

Harry raised his head. “Yeah, is he okay? I didn’t mean to scare him,” he said honestly. 

Louis nodded. “He’s fine, he’s just a little sad,” he explained. “Papa and I are going to be upstairs with him for a little bit, okay? Can you boys stay down here?”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “Is he mad at me?”

“No,” Louis said quickly. “We just want to show him his room, and get him settled in before we try that again, okay?”

Harry didn’t seem to agree with his Dad’s answer, but he still accepted it with a nod.

“We’ll be down in a little bit,” Zayn promised and then went back upstairs with Louis.

“Li?” Louis knocked on the master bedroom door before stepping in. 

Liam raised his head and then slid off the bed, walking over and taking Louis’s hand when it was offered to him. The fathers led Liam back into the hall and then stopped outside of a room. Liam looked inside the open door and immediately recognized his room.

“Woody!” Liam gasped and released Louis’s hand, running into the room. He went to the bed, which was much to small for Liam now, and grabbed the doll from the bedspread. The boy gasped again and jumped onto the bed and grabbed the Batman action figure on the other side. He turned and sat on the bed, clutching both the toys to his chest.

Louis looked at Zayn and they smiled at each other before taking the first steps into the room than they had in months. The two dads took a seat on the floor.

“They’ve been waiting for you,” Zayn spoke in a playful manner and caught the way Liam’s eyes brightened.

“Really?” Liam asked, his smile wide.

Zayn nodded slowly, but he felt a pang in his chest. Liam was ten years old now. He shouldn’t be believing in things like this, or at least playing along as easily with Zayn make believe. Zayn couldn’t make himself stop. “Yes. They kept watch over your room so it would be perfect for you when you got home,” he said, ignoring the tears in his own eyes.

“They’re the best,” Liam said, hugging the toys tighter to him. “Thank you,” he whispered softly to the toys, just like he did when he first got both toys at the age of 3. His feet brushed against the carpet as his legs swung back and forth.

Zayn lowered his head, now noticing that even though Liam was back, the boy had not been properly raised. Of course, he couldn’t really expect that he was. Liam was not just not talking about the past five years, but he was acting like those years never happened. Zayn just knew something had happened to Liam and he wasn‘t able to grow up the right way. Zayn was fighting keeping his composure until Louis reached over and took his head, also noticing the strange characteristics of their ten year old son. 

“Do you think if we asked Harry and Niall to come up, you could play with them for a while?” Louis asked gently. He wasn’t ready to question Liam’s extreme child like behavior with the toys. They knew from the start that Liam was going to act different; Louis was just caught off guard.

Liam bit his lower lip and then frowned. “Can you play with me, Daddy?” he asked Louis. Then, “Maybe later they can play too?”

Louis nodded and smiled. Liam grinned and slid down on the floor to play. 

“I’ll go check on the other two,” Zayn whispered into Louis’s ear and then stood up. He stopped in the door way and watched as Liam dug through his old toy box and got out all his old toys. Louis humored Liam’s adventures as the boy set up a scenario and made whooshing noises with Batman as he ran around the room. 

Zayn watched for a few minutes before making his way down the hall. He stopped when he heard both Niall and Harry’s voices coming from inside Harry’s room. He pushed open the door and gasped at the site.

The room was absolutely trashed, or so it seemed at first glance. It was really only clothing that was thrown all over the room; jeans were piled in the corner and t-shirts hung off the ceiling fans. Niall stood in the center of the room, watching his older brother as he tore open every dresser drawer and dug through the clothes, throwing the ones that weren’t right over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Zayn gaped at the mess.

“Saving Batman!” Niall said happily from the center of the room.

“What?” Zayn blanched and stepped into the room, dodging a flying pair of underwear being tossed across the room. “What are you looking for?” he asked Harry.

“Nothing now! I found it!” Harry yelled and stood up, holding up a t-shirt with the Batman symbol on it. It was Harry’s t-shirt, one that was technically from Liam one Christmas because Liam wanted to get his brother’s special presents. “Told you Dad didn’t put it in the yard sale,” he stuck his tongue out at Niall, who returned the gesture.

Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle and the boys behavior. “We wouldn’t sell that,” he added, but then cringed as he wondered where Liam’s own Batman t-shirt was now.

Harry smiled and nodded. “We’re gunna give it to Liam,” he said, grabbing Niall’s hand. “Is that okay?”

Zayn smiled and nodded. “That’s perfect.”

~

Zayn returned to Liam’s room and explained to him that his brothers had a present for him. Liam was reluctant, but apparently the idea of a present influenced him enough to let his brothers come in.

Liam sat in Louis’s lap on the bed as Zayn stood. Harry and Niall both walked in, smiling nervously at their brother.

“Hi Liam,” Harry said carefully and Niall just smiled.

Liam bit his lip but then his eyes fell down to the bundle in Harry’s hands. “What’s that?” he pointed.

“It’s a present. Since your old clothes probably don’t fit…” Harry said and then opened up the t-shirt, showing Liam the front.

Liam gasped and smiled. “Batman!” he said and jumped off of Louis’s lap to run over to the t-shirt. 

“Yeah, I figured since we got our Batman home, he deserves his uniform,” Harry explained with a smile.

Liam took the t-shirt and then looked up at Harry with extremely wide eyes when he realized that he was Batman. Then the boy’s eyes filtered from Harry’s face, down his arm, and landed on his elbow.

Liam’s smile disappeared. The room grew quite as Liam stared at Harry’s arm. Everyone was hesitant to do anything, not completely sure why Liam suddenly grew solemn. 

Liam reached forward and Harry watched as Liam’s fingers grazed the scar that ran along Harry’s elbow. “Hazza…” Liam whispered.

“Yeah, Li?” Harry asked whispered.

Liam slowly pulled his hand back and then looked up at Harry. “Will you play with me?” he asked, nodding towards the toys littered around the room. He looked down at Niall. “You too?” he asked shyly.

“Yeah, we’ll play with you,” Harry smiled and the tension in the room disappeared.

Harry and Niall both helped Liam change into his Batman t-shirt and then got straight to work on setting up the town of Gotham that needed to be saved.

Louis stepped around the toys and made his way to his husband’s side.

They melted into each other’s waiting arms, Louis’s head resting on Zayn’s shoulder. Together they watched their three boys play as if the past five years never happened.

Zayn and Louis both knew there was a long journey ahead of them. There were many issues with Liam that could not go unresolved. He was going to need therapy, and he was going to need to be re taught things he should have learned in the past five years. He was going to need to adapt back into the family and they were going to have to adapt with him. But at that moment, none of that mattered. Because Liam was breathing and he was smiling.

“Our boy is home,” Louis said to Zayn softly.

Zayn smiled and kissed the top of Louis’s head. “Our family is whole again,” he said.

Louis blinked but refused to look away from the three children in front of him. “It’s odd, that he’s not the youngest, but it’ll always be Hazza, Nialler, and Little Liam,” he said with an admiring smile.

“Daddy,” there was a whine from the group and Zayn noticed Liam was frowning at them.

“What is it bud?” Zayn asked.

“I’m not little,” Liam pouted. 

“He’s right,” Niall said, his eyes glistening with delight. “He’s Batman.”

Liam smiled and looked at his little brother. 

“But…” Niall suddenly looked shy. “I can be Batman too, right? Not Robin?”

Liam didn’t hesitate before handing over the action figure. “We’re both Batman. There can be more than one, right? Harry can be Batman too,” Liam said as if it were the easiest thing in the world to believe.

And maybe it was the easiest thing for him to believe, because they were family, and they were safe. Liam was safe because he was with his family. Little Liam was finally home again, with his family, where he belonged.


End file.
